


Collared and Cuffed

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean belongs to Sam. Chain link fence.  Alley. Collar. ..ahh its short ...just read  :D</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:  Nope not mine ..they belong to Kripke and Co...I just wanna take em out and play with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had Dean sprawled across the hood of the Impala. His body covered in the marks that Sam had placed there,claiming him as property of Sam Winchester.

Dean should know better than to think he could get away with it . To think that Sam wouldn't know that he had been sneaking out at night to make the extra cash they needed. Tonight Sam saw him up against the chain link fence in the alley.

Waiting.

Waiting for the next trick to come along. To use him, and then discard him as they threw the money at him for his services. Sam was going to make sure none of this happened again.Dean was HIS.

This is why Dean is now sprawled across the Impala. Marked with little nips across his body, his pants open and his flushed cock begging for more attention from Sam. No one else held this power over Dean, he was Sam's; body, mind and soul.

"You're MINE Dean. I told you I won't tolerate you doing this anymore" Sam growled low in his throat as he fastened the collar around his brother's neck. Reaching back into his jeans he brought out a pair of handcuffs.

"You'll wear these in the car while I drive,arms behind your back so that you can't touch yourself.You'll sit there on display for me, so that I can touch you,caress your body till you're ready to come. Then I'll pullover the Impala; and because you will have been so good I'll place my mouth over your cock and swallow you down"

Deans eyes shone with lust.He loved it when Sam got all possessive. 

After all it was the reason he came out to the ally tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope not mine ..they belong to Kripke and Co...I just wanna take em out and play with them...  
> Summary: Dean belongs to Sam... Impala...Collar...Cuffs...Dom!Sam...Sub!Dean...voyeurs...  
> Warnings: Boys d/s impala ...are these warnings or enticements?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok this is cause people wanted me to write more ...and cause it is [info]so_sharlemaine's birthday, I thought she might like a little porny of the Winchester variety LOL Happy Birthday honey!!! Also for the prompt CAUGHT at [info]sam_slut_a_thon  
> To be fair I am unfamiliar of the real aspects of a D/S relationship (not having been in one) other than what I have learnt from friends or fic so I hope you don’t mind my version here. This is what I would hope it could be like with the boys  
> This follows on from Collared and Cuffed … it was a little longer than a drabble … but the boys really ran away with this one …

Collared and Cuffed 2

Dean sat across from Sam in the front seat of the Impala, his cock flush and standing up against his chest. Sam had been planning this for a while; Dean was sure of it. Sam had never shown this kinky side of himself before. Dean groaned as Sam ran his fingertips almost absently over one nipple before trailing down his chest to rest on Dean’s abs for a moment.

Sam turned his head for a quick glance to see what this was doing to Dean before returning his attention to the road ahead. Dean’s groan was all he needed at this point to become instantly and blindingly hard.

"Why do you do this Dean?" Sam demanded

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond. He’d known Sam suspected him of hustling again which was why he came to the alley tonight. Things had been strained between them lately, and Dean had wanted to provoke a reaction. Possessive!Sam always came out when he was jealous, but this was a new side to Sammy.

"I told you before we began this, if we were together you were MINE. No more bar girls, no random dudes. MINE." Sam flicked his eyes from the road again to watch Dean as he reached over and caressed his weeping shaft. Dean’s eyes closed as a moan escaped him, and then returned his gaze to Sam in time to see Sam licking the pre come of his fingers. Having his arms cuffed behind his back was getting uncomfortable. His hard on was screaming for the promised blow job. Since they began the drive back he had been good. He had. But the drive to the motel was taking way too long.

"I’m sorry Sam…" Dean began, before Sam cut him off.

"Me too, Dean. That still doesn’t change the fact that you put yourself in danger whenever you go to places like the alley. Yeah we fight Demons and they are as scary as all fuck, but people man, people are crazy."

Sam’s tone changed, "Now Dean, you are going to learn what it means to be mine. When you have that collar on you are mine. You have to tell me what you need. Tell me, and I will give it to you. But you need to understand. This isn’t just some punishment thing for going to the alley tonight. By being my sub I am promising to take care of you and you’re needs. I will be the one who tells you what to do, not some nameless faceless trick. Do you understand me Dean?

Dean turned to Sam and nodded. When the hell did his brother learn all this? Sure he loved the possessive side of Sammy, but Dom Sammy was affecting him way more than he ever thought. Was it even possible to be harder than he was now? This new side of Sam was actually a relief. Sam was giving him a chance to let go of all his responsibilities, his need to protect everyone and be the one protected. He wasn’t sure if he could. For so long it had been that he had to be everything for everyone. The chance to let it all go even just for a short time was something he wanted but wasn’t sure he could do.

"Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?" Sam was surprised at the tone of Dean’s voice. He had expected Dean to argue with the new rules.

Dean took in a deep breath, "Are we nearly there yet? "

Dean moaned uncomfortably as he shifted on the seat. "I’ve been really good Sam and you said that if I was really good…"he trailed off a wicked grin on his face, before grimacing as he tried to move his arms.

Sam looked across at Dean and his obvious discomfort. This wasn’t what he had wanted. Dean looked like he was in pain. The idea was to make sure that Dean wouldn’t touch himself on the drive home, but it looked as though the cuffs were more than just restraining him.

Sam pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. After all he had promised Dean that if he was good …"Is this what you want Dean? Here in the Impala; by the side of the road?"His voice became a low growl. "Where anyone can see you? Watch you; as I swallow you down, make you scream for me as you come?

Leaning across the front seat of the Impala Sam began to nibble along Dean’s neck. "You gotta tell me Dean. I’ll do it"

Dean realized that Sam was asking him to demand what he wanted for himself. Not what he thought that Sam wanted. Not what he wanted to do for Sam. But what he wanted for himself. Did he want to be seen by anyone who went past them? Have them watch him as he lost control? He realized that he didn’t care. As long as Sammy took him in and swallowed him down right the fuck now he didn’t care.

"YES…Oh God Sammy yes…" Dean managed to gasp out in shock as Sam pulled back from the nips he had marked Dean’s neck with, and watched Sam get out of the car.

"What the Fuck Sam?"

Sam came around to Dean’s door, opened it and squatted down in front of him. "You wanted me to do this …well people couldn’t very well see what I was doing to you with it shut could they? Now, anyone who passes will get to see…" Sam tugged on Dean’s collar and said "This means you’re mine. Remember that Dean."

Sam reached for Dean’s shaft, hard and hot from Sam’s caresses as they drove along. The head flushed and dripping with pre come as Sam licked at the tip and watched Dean’s face as he tasted the first few drops. Dean moaned, and then Sam opened his mouth over the head as he began to swallow Dean down as he had promised.

Sam’s tongue was laving at the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head as he began to move up and down Dean’s shaft. Still restrained Dean couldn’t even grasp Sam’s head, to feel his fingers running through his brother’s mop of brown hair. To take control of any of this. Sam had him completely at his mercy.

Sam hummed a little as Dean was taken deeper into his throat. The vibrations were going to make him come soon if Sammy didn’t back off a little. Dean didn’t wanna loose control that fast...he wanted this to last longer. But this wasn’t about him being in control. This was about him loosing control; handing it to Sam and trusting he would keep him safe. Dean had a fleeting thought of Where the fuck did Sam learn to deep throat like that, before he came, pumping come down Sam’s throat as if it was an endless supply.

Dean slumped against the seat as Sam looked up at him, a drop of Dean left on the corner of Sam’s mouth. "Sam" He managed breathless and brain dead, (well he was sure he lost some of it when Sam tried to suck it out though his cock).

Sam moved up to kiss Dean, heated and passionate as Dean closed his eyes and licked the last traces of himself from Sam’s lips. Dean’s eyes opened at the sound of Sam’s voice, "Dean, look you have an audience."

Unknown to both of them a car had parked there on the opposite side. The two men watching were eerily familiar as they smiled at them from across the road.

"Damn that was hot!"

"Man, I need to get me a car like that. Would you do that to me if I got a car like that?"

"Dude"

"Just askin’"

The two men got into their car and waved at Sam and Dean as they drove off in the other direction. Dean leaned in for another kiss from Sam who was obviously enjoying this side of Dean.

"Where did you learn to do that and why haven’t you done that before?" Dean asked, still reeling. They couldn’t have just done that, could they? By the side of the road? With those two guys watching? Dean was finding it hard to process pretty much anything at the moment, as he felt Sam moving him forwards and fumbling with a key from his pocket.

Dean rubbed his wrists as Sam took off the cuffs, bringing a little more circulation back into them again. Tucking Deans now softened shaft back inside his jeans, Sam reached for the collar.

"No"

Sam looked at Dean.

"No?"

Dean shook his head. He needed more from Sam." Motel Sam…please"  
Surprised that Dean still needed more Sam got back to his feet and slid behind the wheel of the Impala. Dean knew what he wanted now. What he needed. They had the whole night ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:Nope not mine ..they belong to Kripke and Co...I just wanna take em out and play with them...  
> Summary: Boys d/s blindfold...bound ...are these warnings or enticements?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one really has me nervous...I hope you like it...

Sam pulled up outside the motel. The gravel under the tires came to a crunch as the car slowed and stopped. Dean was unsure how this all came about. Sure he knew he wanted to provoke Sammy into doing something …anything…but this …this was a whole new aspect to their relationship. If he was really honest with himself he found it more than just a turn on.

Dean looked down at the nips all over his chest and abs. Sam had marked him. Told him he was HIS. Dean was never anybody’s before. To Dad he was the good son. He was the one, who followed orders; who never argued. To the people they saved he was the one in control. The one they could rely on to help them. To the parade of nameless faceless women in the past he was just a good lay, and before he and Sam began this, new and oh sot hot aspect of their relationship he had always been the protector, the ‘all’ for Sam.

Now Sam wants to give him this. Sam wanted to be his ‘all’. His protector. Lover. Brother. The one who would be there for Dean when he felt the need to have someone take him in hand. To make him realize that yes; control was good, it was essential in their line of work. But Dean had Sam to let him release that self. He would never let Dean put himself in danger by heading back to a place like the alley. Dean told Sam he went there for the money they needed. Really, he secretly loved the way that they would take control of him…even if only for a short while.

Sam turned to Dean, and Dean could see that Sam understood this need to be his. To be owned by Sam. Though that still didn’t stop him from being a little surprised at the husky growly tone that Sam used when he said “Wait here Dean. “

Dean looked up at Sam and quirked one eyebrow. Leaning across the seat Sam captured his lips in a deep heated kiss.

“I mean it Dean. You are not going to walk in behind me …” he tugged on Dean’s collar “wearing this, looking like sex on legs. This,” he glanced over Deans marked and flushed body. “You… are mine. I don’t share. Well…”he nipped his voice low and doing things to Dean’s groin he never dreamed “not unless we both agree anyway.”

Sam pulled back, satisfied with the stunned look on Dean’s face and walked to the office of the motel. What the hell had they taught him at Stanford anyway? He had no idea but his cock was beginning to have ideas of its own. The whole ride back was torture. Sam had tucked him back inside his jeans so yeah ok no more exposure problems. But what happened back there; thinking of it all the way back to the motel and now Sam just before, reminding him he was Sam’s had Dean hard enough to break glass.

Sam came back over to the car and slid behind the wheel. “Last room down the back. More privacy.” Dean nodded, shifting in his seat. He had told Sam he wanted more; now that they were here he wasn’t sure what ‘more’ was.

 

Dean adjusted himself before getting out of the car. Glancing up he noticed Sam’s gaze focused on what was causing his discomfort. Sam grinned.

“Come on Dean. Inside.”

The motel was just like any other they had stayed in, through all their years on the road. No better, no worse. Same crappy décor they saw wherever they went. Only this time the difference was them.

Sam dumped their belongings on the bed, before walking towards the ancient TV set. He glanced at the card on top offering xxx porn ‘nightly after 11’ and placed it back on top of the TV. Dean didn’t think they’d end up watching a lot of it anyway.

“What do you need Dean?” Sam said as he turned back towards Dean “I know what I think you need…but what do YOU need? We need to set some ground rules here. Before we go any further…” Sam reached out and touched the collar around Dean’s neck. The contrast between the black leather and Dean’s skin (if what Dean was thinking was true) was making Sam’s cock begin to harden.

Dean waited for Sam to sit down beside him on the ancient bed. He leaned back against the iron bed head before taking a deep breath and saying “Truthfully Sam, can you do this for me? Can you? I don’t want you to start something you can’t deal with. “

Sam gazed at Dean with a steely resolve. “Yes Dean. I …” Sam’s voice lowered and if Dean hadn’t been listening he would have missed it, “I …did it for Jess.”

“You what?”

“At Stanford. You wondered where I learnt it. At Stanford… well ok not there literally, it’s not like a course you take or something … but when I was there. I was curious; Jess had been involved with someone in the past like this. She wanted me to be her Dom. I had no idea so I researched it. I went online. Read books. Even went to a club… well ok there was a hunt there …but …yeah. I liked it. It was a side you and Dad never let me show.”

“We never what…?”

“Dean it was always’ Look after your brother’, ‘take care of Sammy’ even till I was old enough to take care of myself. You looked after us; you looked after Dad, and me, and you never looked out for you. Even if Jess hadn’t got me into d/s I would have. I needed to feel the way I did with Jess, and the way I need to feel this with you. So yeah Dean I can do this, I can be your dom. The question is can you? Can you be my sub? Can you relinquish your control to me? Can you let me be the one who knows what you need, and when to give it to you? ‘Cause without a ‘Yes’ answer Dean, this wont work.”

Dean took in Sam’s resolve, the firm acknowledgement that he would be what Dean needed.

“Yeah Sam, I can. Like I told you in Rivergrove . I’m sick of this life, this job, this weight on my shoulders. I know I meant something different then when I told you all that. But it still holds true. I am sick of hunting but it’s all I know. I hated going from Motel to Motel when you were at Stanford and Dad was fuck knows where. I had to do it all on my own, and I’m not bitchin'. I’m not. But it wears you down man. Always holding it all together for everyone all the time.” Dean chanced a glance at Sam. “I want to give that up; just for a moment I want things to be out of my control. To be told what to do and how to do it. I think that’s why I went to the alley.”

“I need it Sammy. I need… I just need …”Dean trailed off as Sam turned Dean’s face to his, capturing him with a deep and needy kiss. “I want to feel loved…I never really even had that with Cassie”

“I know. “ Sam said pushing Dean down onto the bed. “I know what you need Dean.” Sam covered Dean as he laid above him, slowly moved along Dean’s body, his tongue flicking over the nips and marks he had left earlier.

 

“I want you to lay here Dean. You’re not to move. So to make sure that you don’t I’m gonna tie you to the bed. I want you restrained Dean. I don’t want you move unless I say so.” Sam moved away from the bed to search through his duffle returning with the lube and a handful of silk ties. He grinned as he fastened one around Dean’s wrist, then to the iron bars of the bed head. He repeated with the other hand, leaving Dean unable to move but still retain his circulation.

“Now Dean, this one…this one is for here,” Sam said as he used it as a blindfold, tying it around Dean’s head. “I want you to feel Dean… just react. This way you wont know what I am about to do.” Sam began to make his way back down Dean’s body, teasing with light feathery kisses down his chest. Light nips again over his sides and down to his hips and that v of muscle that fascinated him so much.

Dean felt a tug as Sam began to undo the button on his jeans. The soft whisper of his zipper as Sam released it to slide Dean’s jeans down his legs. Only to have them catch over Deans boots. The strange sensation as Sam finished stripping Dean of his clothes. Sam was silent and Dean realized he had never heard his brother so quiet before.

“Dean,” Sam breathed almost reverently as he kissed his brother, his mouth seeking more. His tongue, demanding entrance to Dean’s mouth. Sam’s hand was grasping his shaft, hot, heavy and hard. Dean was being overwhelmed with sensation. He began to arch as Sam, with a feather light touch, ran his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock. The light touches maddening as they teased and aroused him but did nothing to grant relief.

The sharp slap Dean received on his ass as he arched up startled him and he fell back to the bed.”Sam! What the?” His ass stung from the slap.

“I told you not to move Dean.” Sam’s voice husky and raw in his ear as Sam nipped at it gently.”You’re not going to get me to move faster .The pace is mine to set. You’re giving me control remember. I love you Dean, but you will do what I want you to. When I want you to.”

 

Dean nodded unable to see the look on Sam’s face but knowing it anyway. He lovingly referred to it as bitchface no.3. Dean bit down on his lip as Sam moved lower and his breath whispered over the head of

Dean’s cock before engulfing Dean with his mouth. Drawing him down the back of his throat, deeper than he had ever been .Then Sam began to hum, the vibrations making Dean squirm. He remembered the slap he got last time. As much as the sudden slap had stung he found it had been arousing too. Now Sam’s mouth, his tongue were slowly tormenting him, flicking at the bundle of nerves under the head. His orgasm was rapidly building into a blinding rush.

“Sammy… “

Sam grasped Dean’s shaft at the base and applied enough pressure to stop him from coming as he moved lower, lower to circle Dean’s entrance. Dean began to writhe from the sensations. He knew he was going to be going against Sam’s orders but he couldn’t control himself. Sam grasped Dean’s legs bringing them up so that he was able to move closer, circling Dean’s entrance once more before darting his tongue inside. His palms pushing Dean’s legs back towards his chest, as he continued to tease and lick and nip.

Dean was losing himself in the sensations, the overwhelming need to come. “Sammmmmy…. I need…I want…I want you too…”

Sam could surely see the naked want in his face he thought as his body began to betray his self control. He wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer. He wanted Sammy deep inside him when he came. He needed Sammy to be thrusting hard, deep. Taking him; claiming him. He felt the bed dip as Sam leaned over and searched for the lube he had placed by the bed. Sam’s fingers teasing him as he opened the bottle and coated his shaft with the slick liquid.

Dean moaned as he felt Sammy hot and slick push against his entrance before sliding in deep inside him. “Sammy…need…harder” Dean bit down on his lip as Sam began to thrust hard fast and deep into Dean. He felt Sam caress the collar at his neck. “Yours,” he managed to gasp as his vision began to white out, the tremors of his body becoming overwhelming. Sam’s cock meeting that spot inside Dean on every thrust.

”Mine.” Sam growled, biting down on Dean’s shoulder as they both came hard, fast and intense. Dean felt as though he had lost some of his higher functions somewhere around his declaration of ‘yours’ and Sam’s echoing ‘mine’, and he wasn’t sure whether movement was at all possible any more as he began to try and move his arms. His movement stilled as Sam reached up with one hand and slipped the blindfold from his eyes, leaned down and kissed him.

Sam reached above Dean’s head to undo his bound hands, and then slid down Dean’s body lapping at the strands of come adorning his brother’s torso.

Dean brought his now free hands down to run them through Sammy’s hair. God. He had wanted to do that all day ever since the blowjob In the Impala. He tangled his fingers in his brother’s shaggy mane and brought him up for a kiss, his tongue seeking Sam’s and the taste of himself inside Sam’s mouth.

“Thank you Sam,” Dean reached up to touch the collar with his fingertips, caressing the smooth leather.

Sam moved in for another kiss, and then reached for the buckle on Dean’s collar. He handed it to Dean lying flat across both palms, presenting it to him.

“Whenever you feel the need Dean I want you to put this on. You’ll also wear it when I see you need it. There have been times lately Dean when I have seen the need in your eyes. I saw it in Jess too. I know what you need Dean, and I know how to take care of you." Sam allowed Dean to take the collar from his hands.

"I love you Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> omg this one got away on me ....I swear it wasnt meant to get that dirty..... ok it's totally not beta'd as it was a reply to a call for drabbles...but I have fixed it up a little bit (though I swear I never thought it would get that porny) *blushes*


End file.
